Flying and Falling
by TheeReadQueen
Summary: James Sirius Potter resents Scorpius Malfoy for having feelings for his cousin, Rose Weasley. His hate for the Malfoy family grows greater until Second year approaches and another Malfoy attends Hogwarts. Will Serena Malfoy change James's mind about her family?
1. Chapter 1

**So I know there is a lot of Harry Potter FanFics out there, but I just wanted to give it a try! Might be a little different from the books but please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Year 1

James Sirius Potter looked around the train platform in awe. Today was the day, he thought, and he was excited. Of course almost all of it was ruined by his family emerging out of the train column right behind him.

"Mom, you really don't need to see me off. I'm fine really," James stated, giving his best smile to Ginny Potter.

"None of that or I might just have to keep you at home for another year!" James's mother replied. Harry gave a sigh after hearing his wife's words.

"Ginny, dear. You know you can't do that," he would have been listening to his parent's little argument if not for the startling appearance of another wizard family.

The Malfoy's had arrived at the station. James didn't know one of their children would be attending Hogwarts this year. The thought made James a little uncomfortable. Hopefully there wouldn't be another rivalry between the two families. James was the only one in his family who still resented the Malfoy's a little. Everyone else had moved on. Well, whatever, James thought, no way their kid is ruining my year.

He was ready to make mischief far worse than anything his dad had accomplished. James was going over some of the best pranks in his head, reserving some for the Malfoy boy when he saw who was following Draco.

There was a young girl easily keeping pace with her father, who walked rather briskly. The girl was short, with straight black hair, she had to be at least a year younger then James. Maybe even Albus's age. So why were the Malfoy's here?

As the Malfoy's started walking toward his family, he found the answer. The Malfoy's had a son as well, definitely starting school this year from the way he was already in his robes. The boy caught James's eye and tried a weak attempt at a smile. To James, it was sort of sinister.

It was time for him and his cousin, Rose Weasley to board the train. He was so glad Rose was in his year, he would attend Hogwarts with a friend and personally he was very close to Rose, and he felt the need to protect her. Of course if she ever found out, she might just use a forbidden curse on him.

When they were settled in the train, they talked about the Malfoy's.

"Jamsie, did you see the Malfoy boy? His name's Scorpius."

"How do you know?" said James, getting a weird feeling. There was no reason for Rose to know the boy's name.

"Everyone has been talking about him. Not in a good way,"

"Rose, stay away from him. He might turn out like his dad."

"His dad redeemed himself. And I can protect myself!"

"Don't defend him!"

"Scorpius did nothing wrong, James, and if he did everyone deserves a second chance" Rose complied the sentence with irritation.

James said nothing for the rest of the ride. Here was his cousin fighting him in favor of a Malfoy! Why did she care? The Malfoy must have twisted her mind, he thought. Whatever, after the Sorting Hat she'll never spend a single minute of her time with that Slytherin. So James would wait till then.

 **So yeah! That's that! Short chapter I know, but longer ones to come. There will be a few more chapters that take place in first year, but things start getting good in their second year so until my next chapter!**

 **Fly Free Fangirls and Fanboys!  
** **-TheeReadQueen!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So here's chapter 2, Please enjoy!**

 **First Year**

For as long as James Potter could remember his family did not like the Sorting Hat one bit. The Weasley's were all afraid they wouldn't live up to their completely Gryffindor family. His father was almost a Slytherin.

James already knew which house he'd be in. It was clearly obvious to the arrogant young wizard. He would be a Gryffindor.

Thinking of such a matter reminded James of earlier that day. He was teasing his brother Albus about the possibility of him being in Slytherin. Poor Albus needed to be comforted by Harry. James almost felt guilty. Almost,he thought with a James Potter smirk. Although eventually Rose started yelling at him, he had to give her credit, his cousin had inherited some of James's mother's spark along with the brain's of Rose's own mother. He was a rather annoying combination in James's opinion. But none the less there was nobody James was closer to in his family then his dear cousin. Not even Lily.

James was quickly pulled out of his thinking when Professor Longbottom started speaking. His uncle had a little trouble commanding the attention of some first years, but James and Rose always listened to Uncle Neville.

"Very well First Years! Welcome to the start of an amazing year at Hogwarts! We are all very excited to begin I'm sure however first we must know our places. And such belongs first to our houses. For those of you who don't know how we sort you... blah de blah, ya de yade yadah..(James tuned this boring part out for you). Alright then, when I call you up in order of last name you will put on the hat.

While the kids at the top of the list got sorted, James thought about Uncle Neville. Every year he sent them the most amazing plants for Christmas.

Rose always got Ringing Roses. James shook his head, grinning, remembering sleepovers at the Burrow where those blasted things. He had helped his cousin hid them when Ron and Harry went looking to get rid of the noisy flowers. James started laughing.

"My gosh! Shut up will you! What all of sudden has you laughing?' Rose Weasley asked. He admired his cousin's response. She was a lot to handle. Not that James even tried.

"I was thinking about that time with the Ringing Roses. Remember?" James replied. Though he knew she could never forget such fun times.

"Yeah." Rose said. Whoa, James thought that seemed very plain. His Rose would be cracking up now. In her eyes however, he saw her mind was in a different place.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing... I'm fine." Rose's eyes betrayed her words.

"Rosie, c'mon. Tell me."

"Well... it's just that... you know how your father said that as soon as Draco Malfoy put the Sorting Hat it called out Slytherin..."

"Umm yeah, Rose where are you going with this?" James said uncertainly.

"Malfoy's son just put on the Sorting Hat and it took awhile. The longest wait so far. Isn't that peculiar?"

"So? He's still in Slytherin right?", Rose nodded.

"Then what does it matter, Rosie. Your mind should be elsewhere"

"James Sirius don't you tell me where _my_ mind should be. I just thought it was curious okay. End of story"

"Rose, I didn't-"

"POTTER, JAMES" called Professor Longbottom, from his attitude James could tell it wasn't the first time he said so.

James walked to the front of the Great Hall, looking at the ceiling with amazement. It was the first time he had noticed such. It was quite a site. When he reached the stool where the Sorting Hat lay he simply put the hat on and waited.

"Why hello, James, how's your father?" came a voice from above James's head.

"Umm good? Who are you?"

"The Sorting Hat of course! Did you miss my song?"

"Yeah I guess? So what am I?"

"Well, let's see...GRYFFINDOR"

 **...**

After James had taken he seat and such he just waited for his cousin to be called. And a Gryffindor she was! Then they just listened to Headmaster McGonagall's speech and dug into the biggest dinner James had ever had. He could get used to such he thought, and by the way she ate Rose could too.

 **The End guys and another chapter is already on the way, and know Rose is going to start flying... and falling. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any typos and BYEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I'd like to thank my first three followers for well following! Thank you and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! This is where things start taking off...**

Chapter 3

Things have been going well for James ever since he started school. His classes were easy, being his parents had taught him lots of spells already, Rose and him were once again on the best of terms being that she had for the moment put the idea of the Malfoy boy out of her head, and most importantly Quidditch trials were to be held soon.

Now, typically first years did not make the team, but when your last name was Potter you could make the team with your eyes closed. None the less, James was terrified! He wondered what Harry would think shall he not make the team.

Rose liked quidditch but only from a viewing stand point. James remembered how she always cheered from when he played games at the burrow. James was the best seeker since well... his father. Rose was the best cheerer since well... her mother. However she would still get the quidditch lesson with all the other Gryffindor first years and it just so happened to be a double class with the first year Slytherins.

Currently they were just siting in the common room in between classes. soon they leave to the quidditch pitch.

"Hey Rose guess what? Their is an opening for a seeker! Wood told me this morning before potions."

"Jamesie that's awesome you'll get it for sure!"Rose squeled, happy for her cousin,"Oh and if you don't your dad will kill you, not to mention me!"

As it seems James's first new friend turned out to be Daniel Wood, who's older brother Walter runs the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, and the son of Oliver Wood! What luck?

As much as James wanted to endlessly talk about quidditch, the clock in the common room of Gryffindor tower told him it was in their best interest to start walking.

"As much as it pains me to say we'll have to talk about trials later, we need to go to the flying lesson now, Rosie."

 **...**

The quidditch field was larger than James imagined. In the middle of the large lawn were first years from the two houses. James was very unpleased to see Scorpius Malfoy talking with some other Slytherin first years, he hoped Rose wouldn't notice.

"Bloody Heck James! We've only been here for ten seconds and you're giving the Malfoy boy a death glare! Give it a rest will you!"

DARN! She noticed so quickly, James thought.

James was about to reply when Madame Hooch approached the students. She muttered something under her breath that James couldn't quite hear and soon brooms were laid out in two neat columns, the lay out was simple; one house on each which was probably for the best. Let's just say James would not have been thrilled to stand next to a certain Slytherin.

"Okay students very well, hold your hand over the broomstick and say. "UP!". as expected her broomstick flew into her hands.

However. more than half of the students did not receive as good an outcome. In fact only James, Rose. Scorpius, Daniel and a few other Slytherins actually held their broomsticks in their hands.

Eventually as the lesson progressed and the students learned the basics of mounting and dismounting a broomstick Madame Hooch gave them all freedom to practice in the air.

James was quite bored without a snitch to be looking for or Harry to be giving him pointers, so he and Rose just calmly flew around talking about whatever came to mind. It was James's favorite thing about Rose. She didn't need someone to start a conversation, when she was comfortable around a person all she would do was talk without a care in the world. It's something he couldn't have such conversations with anyone else in his family, not Lily, not Albus, even his parents were always so tense. So now they had drifted to talking about the upcoming quidditch trials.

"You know, Rose, you should really try out for the quidditch team. I mean you'd make a superb chaser, or perhaps a fairly decent keeper. Those are the open positions according to Wood, but then again while there's also a seeker vacancy, but going against me would guarantee disappointment."He gave her an overly cocky smirk."

"James Potter you can't be serious right now." She looked furious with her red hair flowing while she flew.

"Why Sirius is my middle name, charming cousin of mine!"

If looks could kill James Sirius Potter would be very dead right now.

"Come on Rosie! Remember that time my dad tried giving you a lesson on seeking! you couldn't see the blasted snitch when it was right in front of your face! You're practically blind!" James choked on his own laughter.

It was a rather cruel joke for James to voice. Something only James and Rose's parents knew about her was she required glasses. Her eyesight wasn't too terrible but still sometimes in class James swore she was wearing contacts. Funny he thought about how without muggle technology Rose could've ended up wearing glasses like her Uncle Harry.

"JAMES POTTER! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS WHEN I BEAT YOU THIS LAP!" Rose had lost it!

And they were off. Hogwarts brooms were rather old and James and Rose were much more used to brooms of extremely higher quality. So when Rose tried to make a slight turn in her path she was well off her mark ad inevitably lost control of the broomstick and started hurdling to the ground some forty feet below her. The last thing Rose so before she shut her eyes was James, who was in front of her before she fell. continuing his lap, not noticing his cousin falling to her death.

...

Rose opened her eyes when she realized she wasn't falling anymore. In fact she was flying again. And she wasn't in control of the broom. Instead she was clinging onto dear life to it's flier.

Now Rose looked at the person.

"James?" she said weakly.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess"

It wasn't James, but yet she knew who it was.

And then Rose blacked out.

 **Hmmm, wonder who it is. Sorry for any TYPOS!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello People!**

Chapter 4

When Rose Weasley awoke she was in the infirmary. She wasn't in pain though. She was just incredibly tired.

The boy who saved her was nowhere in sight. She couldn't even remember who it had been.

Then she saw James. He had it head resting on the bed and it looked as though he was sleeping.

"Jamesie! Wake up!

"Rosie! You're awake! Thank Dumbledore!" He gave her a hug.

Wow she thought! How long has it been?

"James, how long have I been here?'

"A day. It would've been less if you didn't faint. Madam Pomfrey had no choice but to keep you. She thinks it just slight trauma. Oh yeah this came in the mail." he handed Rose a letter.

Rose read:

 _Dear our precious Rose,_

 _We are so sorry we couldn't have checked on you. It's been so busy! We Hoped you are fine. James has been so wonderfully taking care of you! We are so grateful that you have each other and that you watch out for each other. Oh my we miss you! Write back soon,_

 _Mommy and Daddy_

"James how long have you been here?"

"Since you fell, no one else was allowed to visit. Lucky you fell on a Friday, I didn't have to leave for classes and such. I only left at mealtime and curfew. I tried to stay as much as possible. I promise, Rosie."

"What about him?' seeing James's puzzled look she continued, "The boy who caught me, did he visit?"

"Rose, I caught you. I saw you fall and dove down. There was nobody else."

"But..." She was so confused she knew James was lying. Someone else caught her. So why was he taking the credit.

"Look you should rest. It's time for dinner anyhow. You'll be released in the morning. Maybe then it'll come back to you.", without he kissed her forehead and left.

And sleep she did.

 **...**

Rose was falling and then she wasn't. Again a boy had caught her. She couldn't see his face.

"James" she said weakly.

The boy turn and then she could see his face. Shock ran through her.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess" replied none other than Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose woke suddenly and lay awake for the rest of the night.

Confused, shocked, and hurt.

 **...**

When Rose Weasley was released in the morning she literally ran to Gryffindor tower. She had to get their before James woke up.

So she snuck into the boy's dormitories and found James trunk. She rummaged through before finding what she was looking for. In the blink of an eye she put everything back in place and left for the common room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", she whispered.

The Marauder's map appeared and she looked for one name.

This is silly she thought it's early in the morning, everyone's asleep. But it was Sunday. She had a whole day to find him, confront him, and maybe thank him.

 **...**

At noon James went down to practice quidditch. Trials were in two days.

"Rose, it might be good if you tried again. You know, face you fears"

"I'm fine, I'll just write to mum. Go on without me" After awhile he did, saying he'd be right back. But it was quidditch, so he'd be at least an hour.

That's all the time she needed. She found Scorpius's name in the trophy room. Interesting place she thought. He was alone.

With that she grabbed the map tucked in her pocket and left.

 **...**

When she arrived Scorpius was just staring at the trophies, reading the names. With a leap of courage, Rose spoke.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" He looked at her making her flinch.

"Yes, what do you want", he replied coldly.

"Hello I'm-"

"Rose Weasley, I know"

"Uhh. You were at the flying lesson weren't you? The one at which I fell" He looked at her now, almost daring her to ask the question.

"Perhaps", now he was just staring blankly. As if trying to hide something.

"Do you know who caught me?"

"It was James, your cousin." he said, simply.

"No it wasn't. You lying I can tell" he looked rather shocked, as if surprised she talk to him that way.

"Then I don't know who it was. Everyone says it was him."

"You are lying again. SO fine, you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to thank them for saving my life." with that she went towards the door frustrated and hurt. She was almost to the door way when Scorpius spoke once more.

"You're welcome" was all he said before staring at the floor.

That was enough for Rose. For now.

She left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello lovely humans! I would love to thank those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Not much time to write these days but we'll get through it. Please note that the last chapter that is set in their first year is coming up next.**

Chapter 5

It had been a month since Rose had fallen off her broom. it had been a month since the most confusing time of her life.

She had forgiven James for whatever she assumed he had done and moved on in her now busy life.

Due to various reasons the Quidditch trials had been pushed back to today, much to James's disappointment. But Rose was actually in favor of this. She got more time to train. At the moment they were in the air, James looking for the snitch, Rose working the Quaffle.

"I need more time, Jamesie, I'm not good enough yet", said Rose fiercely.

"None of that, little cousin. You're the best chaser since my mom!" he replied, supportively.

"James-"

"No. Rosie! I didn't convince you to try out just so that you could whine about how you bad. You're great, in an hour you _WILL_ try out and you _WILL get_ the position." he gave her a smile.

"Alright." she spoke, defeated.

"That's my Rose! Practice on the team might help you become better. One day you might be half as good as me!"

"Excuse you!"

With that they raced around the pitch, laughing and screaming.

In an hour people started to arrive.

There was about a dozen or so students from each house at the trials. James went over to wish Daniel good luck, while Rose stood by herself looking at all the people.

She was surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy with some other Slytherins. Makes sense, Rose thought, he is a great flyer.

He met her eyes for the first time in awhile, not one of them broke contact. Rose was conflicted, it looked like he was trying so hard to look menacing when she just didn't see him that way. There was another side to him, one she hadn't seen. Or at least she hoped.

The trials went underway. from what she saw James would most certainly be seeker, Daniel would be disappointed when a burly fifth year took keeper and Rose had a fair shot at chaser.

And Scorpius would be playing seeker for Slytherin, opposite of James.

James must've noticed too because he didn't talk to her, they just sat in silence.

Eventually, the trials ended with the captains announcing their picks.

"Gryffindor seeker... James Potter"

It was followed by casual whispering, " _Harry Potter's_ Son?" as well as Rose's cheers.

"Jamesie!" She said and flung her arms around him.

"Gryffindor keeper... Michael Dunes"

Just as Rose had guessed.

"And lastly the two chasers, Haley Longbottom and Rose Weasley"

"YES! ROSIE! I TOLD YOU!"

Everyone else was quiet, staring at James. His cheeks became red.

"What I did tell her?" He said with a James Potter shrug.

The other teams voiced their pick, Scorpius also got seeker.

The rest of the night was a celebration in Gryffindor common room. Rose, for the first time in awhile, was completely at peace.

Next Week...

When James awoke in the morning he was greeted with a surprise. James's owl, Padfoot lie on top of him, a letter in his mouth. Took by shook, James fell off the bed.

"ARGHHH"

When he finally situated himself James read his letter.

 _Oh James,_

 _We are so proud of both you and your cousin. Send Rose our love. Good luck, win for our house! I must also tell you some bad news. I have a major Quidditch match during the Winter Break and your father still has to work. I'm afraid you and Rose will both be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, being her parents are going to visit Aunt Fleur and Bill. With all my love,_

 _Mom_

He had to tell Rose he thought. Too bad, he thought, missing his siblings and parents. Oh well, best get ready for school, James thought with a sigh.

 **FINALLY DONE! IT TOOK SO LONG AND IS SO SHORT! So sorry guys but you have a lot coming in the next chapter.**

 **Fly free fangirls and fanboys!**

 **BYE!**


End file.
